<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panggilan by secretaerise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316587">Panggilan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise'>secretaerise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), produce - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Office</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuma soal Seungyoun yang akhirnya punya panggilan baru buat pacarnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Panggilan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang, tapi dari salah satu kubikel kantor dengan tumpukan buku di mana-mana itu, masih terdengar suara ketikan yang memenuhi ruangan. Karena sudah melewati jam pulang kantor, ruangan itu pun hampir kosong. Hanya ada pria yang masih sibuk di depan layar komputer, dan temannya yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.</p><p>“Eh, Jin, kamu belum mau pulang?” tanya temannya itu sambil berjalan menuju kubikelnya.</p><p>“Iya nih, Mba, tanggung dikit lagi,” jawab pria itu sambil memberikan senyum sopan pada koleganya yang lebih tua.</p><p>“Ooh, ya udah, aku pulang duluan ya, Jin.”</p><p>“Iya, Mba, hati-hati,” jawab Sejin sambil berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil susu stroberinya yang ia simpan dari tadi siang. Sejin lalu kembali ke kubikelnya dan bertekad menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum jam setengah tujuh. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia selesaikan besok, tapi rasa-rasanya tanggung karena tinggal sedikit lagi.</p><p>Sejin sedang memasukkan data terakhir ke dalam kerjaannya, ketika tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki diikuti suara berat yang memenuhi ruangan itu.</p><p>“Susu stroberi lagi? Lama-lama kamu bisa jadi susu stroberi kalau minum itu terus,” ujar pria yang kini sudah ada di depan kubikelnya. Penampilannya sudah terlihat seperti orang yang siap pulang kerja, dengan jaket dan kunci motor di tangan.</p><p>“Apa sih, Youn,” balas Sejin yang masih fokus pada layar komputernya. Tidak menghiraukan ucapan aneh kekasihnya itu.</p><p>“Kamu mau nginep di kantor? Kalau mau nginep, aku tinggal nih,” ucap pria itu lagi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di kubikel pria mungil itu, ingin menarik perhatiannya.</p><p>“Iyaa tunggu dong, bentar lagi nih selesai.”</p><p>“Bentar laginya kamu tuh, bisa sejam kemudian tau nggak,” balas pria yang kini sudah menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. “Emang ini nggak bisa dilanjut besok?”</p><p>“Bisa,” jawab Sejin sambil membuang kotak susunya yang sudah habis ke tempat sampah, “tapi tanggung.”</p><p>“Kebiasaan.”</p><p>Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Sejin pun kembali fokus, demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin.</p><p>“Eh, kamu tau, nggak?” tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu bersuara lagi.</p><p>“Apa?” Sejin balik bertanya dengan singkat.</p><p>“Aku laper,” jawab pria itu sambil mengelus perutnya dengan tampang yang memelas, “nanti makan dulu, yuk, di mana gitu yang deket.”</p><p>“Tumben ngajakin makan pas tanggal tua?”</p><p>“Ya, kan, aku nggak ngajakin makan di tempat mahal...” jawab kekasihnya masih dengan tampang yang memelas.</p><p>“Ya udah, bentar ya, ini dikit lagi, kok.”</p><p>Seungyoun hanya ber-hmm pelan sambil memainkan kunci motornya.</p><p>“Eh, kamu mau tau sesuatu, nggak?”</p><p>“Apa lagi, sih, Youn?” tanya Sejin yang mulai tidak sabar karena dari tadi malah diajak mengobrol. Bagaimana dia bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kalau begitu?</p><p>“Kemaren ada anak baru di unit aku. Terus pulangnya kita sempet papasan kan sama dia. Kamu inget, nggak?”</p><p>Sejin berhenti sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat, “ooh ya, inget, inget. Yang pake kacamata itu, kan? Kenapa?”</p><p>“Iya. Nah, terus pagi ini dia nyamperin aku dan nanyain nama kamu.”</p><p>“Oh ya? Buat apa?”</p><p>Seungyoun menyipitkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya yang polos.</p><p>“Ini kamu sok-sok nggak tau atau beneran nggak tau?”</p><p>“Ya kalau tau, ngapain aku nanya ke kamu?” jawab Sejin sambil mengedikkan bahunya.</p><p>Sejin bisa mendengar kekasihnya itu menghela napas.</p><p>“Ya nggak langsung aku jawab. Aku juga nanya ke dia, buat apaan nanya? Terus dia frontal jawab mau deketin kamu,” jawab Seungyoun sambil mendengus pelan, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang menurutnya sangat konyol.</p><p>“Hahaha...ada-ada aja.”</p><p>“Kamu, kok, santai banget...” Seungyoun menatap pria itu heran, karena reaksinya biasa saja. “Udah sering ya dideketin orang?” tanyanya curiga.</p><p>“Ya terus aku harus gimana? Kan dia baru ngomong, belum beneran bertindak,” bela Sejin sambil menyimpan semua data yang telah dikerjakannya. Akhirnya dia bisa pulang juga sekarang.</p><p>“Gimana kek...” kemudian Seungyoun terdiam, “dia nggak kira aku pacar kamu, padahal udah jelas-jelas kemarin kita pulang bareng,” keluh pria itu sambil merengut kesal.</p><p>“Kalau pulang bareng doang sih dulu aku juga suka nebeng temen di sini, Youn. Dan nggak ada yang ngira aku pacaran sama dia, tuh,” jawab Sejin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.</p><p>Seungyoun terlihat berpikir. Dahinya ia kerutkan sedikit.</p><p>“Kayaknya karena kita kurang keliatan kayak orang pacaran, deh,” ujar pria itu setelah beberapa saat. Sejin yang tengah membereskan mejanya, menoleh dan menatap pria itu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.</p><p>“Orang pacaran tuh emang kayak gimana?”</p><p>“Aku manggil kamu sayang aja kali, ya, setiap ada di depan dia?” bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah mengusulkan hal lain.</p><p>Kali ini, Sejin yang terdiam mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Pasalnya, mereka memang baru saja meresmikan hubungan ini dua minggu yang lalu. Jadi belum ada panggilan khusus yang keluar dari salah satu mulut mereka. Hanya ada aku-kamu saja, dan kebiasaan baru mereka, yaitu pulang bersama.</p><p>“Terserah,” jawab Sejin singkat. Ia berbalik, pura-pura membereskan isi tasnya, padahal sedang menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah bersemu merah.</p><p>“Sayang.”</p><p>Rasanya jantung Sejin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Seungyoun.</p><p>“Ka-katanya mau manggil sayang kalau di depan temen kamu aja?” tanya Sejin pelan, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.</p><p>“Ya kan ngetes,” jawab pria itu santai. “Lagian, masa aku cuma boleh manggil sayang kalau di depan orang doang?”</p><p>“Terserah, deh. Udah, ayo balik. Katanya laper!” balas Sejin yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan pria itu.</p><p>Seungyoun hanya terkekeh sambil menyusul kekasihnya, “tungguin, dong, sayang.”</p><p>“Berisik!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>